Places of Interest
Kakura Village Kakura Village is a small village which is the starting point of every player. * Manji's house - players wake up in this house to find Manji and his wife, Sumiko. Shinshioka City Shinshioka city is the first city that players get to see. It is presumably the capital city, since the Shogun's Palace is located within it. The city, built on the foot of a small hill, is a labyrinth of streets and small lanes, and packed with two-story buildings. South City When players leave Kakura Village, they first enter Shinshioka from the South Gate. South City is a peaceful neighborhood with numerous bridges, alleys and canals. Since it is primarily for lower-level players, PVP is not permitted in this zone. * Yanagi Alley - a small alley where the free starting private territory is located * Nansei Dojo - a dojo where players pick up the samurai/ronin class West City West City is a lively, sophisticated area with bustling shops. Its main street, Trade Street, runs east to west. Compared to the South Gate, the West Gate is much grander, painted red and black with metal studs. Its formal name is "Gate of the White Tiger". PVP is enabled in the West City. * Trade Street - West City's main street. Heavily patrolled. * Market Street - a smaller street off Trade Street, where most players hang out * Pawn shop - a place where players can sell unwanted loot and other junks they do not need * Kakigouri shop - a shop selling shaved ice with various different flavored syrup, located on Market Street. Frequently visited by Seiki and his friends * Ichikeya Inn - located at a corner of the main street and a smaller alley, near the West Gate * Mani Shrine - located on Trade Street North City North City seems to be built on a side of the hill, with the Shogun's Palace at the top. Described by Seiki as being formal to the point of being austere. * The Palace District - enclosed by a tall white wall with a large grey gate. Within the Palace District lies the Shogun's Palace, along with Tenkaku Shrine and Kiyoritsu Temple. * The Shogun's Palace - located within Palace District, the palace consists of several buildings with black tile roofs. Here players can pick up weekly missions and claim rewards for participating in world events East City * a part of the city that consists of a complicated network of small alleys and rundown buildings. Beyond the East Gate (Clan Territories) Beyond the East Gate, the East Main Road runs through the Wilderness and connects Shinshioka to other smaller villages and clan territories. Chubu Plains The area immediately outside the East Gate is known as the Plains, which is described as bright green rolling terrain, dotted with small mounds, thatched villages, and patches of trees. Beyond the Plains lies the Wilderness. The Wilderness Beyond the Plains, the Wilderness is primarily made up of dense forest. Here players can experience Wilderness Fatigue, which is a state where players start to feel sluggish as their energy charges at a slower pace. Villages ''' * Nanamura Village - often the first village players get to see once they reach Level 7, and are allowed out of the city for the first time. Kentaro talks fondly of its picturesque bridges and canals and old buildings. This is the location of the White Crane Hall. In Nanamura, PVP is disabled. * Mannaka Village - a village described as Seiki as a smaller, more primitive version of Shinshioka. From here Kano Castle can be seen on top of the cliff. '''Clan Territories Clan territories are also known as "daimyo territories". When inside daimyo clans territories, players are not affected by Fatigue. Clan territories control villages, which produce rice, claimed by Kiku to be the most important commodity in ancient Japan. They can use rice crates to keep NPC troops happy, and trade rice crates for upgrades. There are allegedly 8 clan territories, of which only a few are known: * White Crane Hall, located at the end of Nanamura * Kensoku Temple * Kano Castle, located near Mannaka Fuoka City A city in the East, whose ambassador, Tomoaki-hime, is actually the one the players guard in the Rear Guards quest. Its city color is blue. Fuoka is described by Ippei when he visited in Beta as: not as detailed as Shinshioka, but much crazier. He also claims the Fuoka factions politics are even more complicated than that of the Shogun's Palace. The Fuoka Army used to have clan territory in Fuoka, hence the name, but since the attack by Rogami, they lost their territory and is now a wandering clan. Beyond the West Gate (War Games) The Demonic Clan has been trying to take over Shinshioka, and is primarily causing trouble west of the city. When he is on the roof talking to Master Tsujihara, Seiki witnesses the darkness beyond the West Gate which seems to be devouring every source of light.